Certain cabling applications, including photovoltaic power generation applications, can require cables certified to pass specific qualifications such as fire resistance standards. Cables satisfying such fire resistance standards have conventionally achieved acceptable qualifications through the inclusion of halogenated compounds or heavy metal compounds, such as antimony, in the insulation and/or jacket layers of the cable. However, cables including halogenated compounds or heavy metal compounds suffer from a number of undesirable attributes including toxicity, high cost, and difficulty in simultaneously achieving multiple mechanical and electrical properties. It would be desirable to produce fire retardant cable compositions free of halogenated compounds or heavy metal compounds that can enable cables having coverings formed with such compositions to pass stringent fire resistance standards.